


Color Crimson in My Eyes

by oliriggedthegame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliriggedthegame/pseuds/oliriggedthegame





	Color Crimson in My Eyes

A 24-hour emergency care clinic is no one's favorite place to be on a Thursday afternoon, but it was especially inconvenient for the two teenagers who were the only two people in the waiting room under the age of 65. It was harshly lit and smelled of the elderly, but neither minded. The walls were lined with chairs, but both kids were sat right next to each other to avoid communication with the possible lizard people. Furthest from the others was a girl with a pin-covered backpack and a jacket with the logo of a grocery store on it. If it hadn't been eight sizes too big, the other would've assumed she worked there. Must have been her parents, they assumed. She was playing some game with cats on her phone and seemed totally immersed in it. Judging by the way she wouldn't leave her left eye alone, she was in for some infection.

Seated next to her and closer to everyone else was an older boy with long pastel hair and a McDonald's uniform. She assumed their name was Oli, by the look of the name tag, and that they were in for a possibly broken hand, by the bundle of bloodstained McDonald's napkins kept on their hand by bright green painter's tape. Their uniform was disheveled and a bit torn at the edges. Their shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up, jeans instead of slacks, they'd clearly tried their best to make it look better than a McDonald's uniform usually looks. Which, to be fair, had worked. The girl almost betrayed her vegan, anti-corporation values and tweeted a sneaky photo of the cute worker bee she found.

Oli struggled to open a gummy bear package from the vending machines for too long a moment and finally tore the package open with their teeth, dropping a few in their lap in the process. They paid no mind to the fallen candy and moved instead to the issue of how to get anything out of the bag. The younger girl watched as they calculated the best course of action to take. She then realized she hadn't eaten that day and checked her pockets for any money to use. As anticipated, she found nothing. She checked the outside pocket of her bag, but all for nothing. Desperate for either sustenance or an icebreaker, she leaned back in her chair and turned to the boy next to her.

"Hey," She spoke in a hushed tone, but still broke them out of thought so suddenly they jumped a bit and dropped more candy in their lap. She stifled a laugh, but apologized still. "Sorry, but would you mind lending me a dollar or so? I'm starving and my parents didn't feed me."

"Oh, sure. Totally." Working citizen and money-making person they are, Oli checked their pockets for their wallet, finding it in the back and quickly handing the strange girl two dollars, which they could do, because they're a fucking baller. They offered a smile and a "Here you go" alongside the money and watched her for a moment as she stood to use the vending machine. Smoothing out the money and pushing it in the machine, she perused the her options and tried not to notice the boy watching her curiously.

"You know that hole is easily fixable, right?" Oli spoke up again with a voice as casual as they could manage, but it came out very matter-of-fact and was possibly not the best thing to say. She turned her head to question them, not realizing what in the hell they were talking about. They glanced back down to the hole in the pocket of her jeans and nodded in her direction. "Maybe ten seconds at a Singer, and you'd be able to use the pocket again."

"Yeah, well," She turned back to the machine and plucked a few buttons. "This way I feel it's easier to pinpoint who's staring at my ass."

"Fair enough." They sank back into their chair, taking the hint and going back to the task at hand, that damned candy package. For a moment, they let that task go and picked the ones out of their lap, but it was time to figure out the answer to the age-old question, how do you eat candy with a broken hand? They tried to situate the package into the broken hand, but that only hurt like hell. They tried to hold it in between their legs, but that was awkward and nearly impossible and made it look like they were eating gummy bears out of their vagina. Finally, they set it in the crook of the crippled arm and pulled out a few bears triumphantly. "Suck my dick, Haribo." They muttered just loud enough for the girl to hear.

"You tell 'em." She laughed and picked something out of the machine, sitting back down. She considered going back to the game on her phone, but decided the bee was more interesting. 

"Hey, I won fair and square, I'm entitled to bragging rights." They gestured for a moment with their broken hand, causing the bag to fall down between the chairs. "Son of a goddamn," They cursed at the candy, reaching down in between and nearly shouting in pain.

"You okay?" She tried not to laugh at the boy's clumsiness and helped them pull their arm out from in between the chairs. They held the impaired arm in the healthy one, pushing them both down as far as they could like it'd make them stop hurting. She offered a comforting shoulder pat and reached quickly to the floor, handing them their lost treasures.

"Jesus fucking criminy, no, I'm not okay." They shut their eyes tight and tried to block out the pain, muttering the string of words "I want to die" over and over until anyone in their right mind would call the police.

"Calm down, you're not any more hurt than you were when you came in." She placed the bag in between their arms and watched them pitifully rock back and forth and try not to cry. "Besides, that's what you get for bragging."

"Fuck off, dude." They laughed.

"No, that's what happens, you should have been a good sport." She smiled and grabbed their hand to check the damages. "It's not even bleeding, you're fine."

"I know," They smiled and turned smugly to the concerned girl next to them. "But you're cute when you're worried."

She tossed their hand back into their lap and slapped them lightly on the shoulder. They winced and she got worried again for a brief moment. "Shit, are you okay?"

"There it is again." They smiled at her again and laughed at how she got offended. When she was angry, her brow got furrowed, her lips pouted, and she'd dip her head to hide the way she'd bunch up her nose. And they thought her worried face was cute, they weren't prepared to see her annoyed.

"You're an asshole." She glared.

"Maybe so," They turned in their seat to face her. "But if I'm figuring right, you kind of like that." She stiffened in her seat and they panicked for a moment. Had they misread? was she genuinely upset? Their confident, arrogant manner dissipated completely. "Am I figuring right?"

She softened a bit seeing them get flustered. She smiled and gave them a break for a moment. "Yeah."

"Score." Their arrogance returned at this and they sat for a moment looking at the first person who'd enjoyed that about them in a long time. 

"Juliann?" A voice broke through their moment and the girl quickly grabbed her bag and got up. 

"That's me." She grabbed the unopened snack off the seat and turned to glance outside. "Watch my bike, will you?"

"Totally." They watched as she went back into the hallway at the side of the room. They sank back into their seat and thought about the best way to make certain they'd see her again. They must have had a lovey-dovey look on their face based on the look they were getting from the old woman three seats down. 

"Shut up, Gladys."


End file.
